Arrête de prendre la réalité pour des rêves
by Estrella-san
Summary: Sanji pense que sa santé mentale est en déroute et ne semble plus dicerner le rêve de la réalité. Mais heureusement, quelqu'un va l'aider à se retrouver. Un petit OS, les personnages appartiennent à maître Oda. -Yaoi !- POV Sanji. Enjoy !


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voilà un petit one-shoot sur le couple Sanji/Zoro. Les personnages complètement OOC, mais bon, je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, de _complètement_ fleur bleue : en gros, c'est tout fait pour être mignon.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai écrit cette histoire car je m'étais réveillée cette nuit et n'étais pas arrivée à me rendormir. J'ai écrit cette histoire de 2h35 à 3h35. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, Mea Culpa !

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

Ce soir, c'était moi qui étais de garde. Je m'installai dans la vigie, et observai l'horizon. Il faisait bon, et je n'avais même pas besoin de couverture. Nous n'étions qu'au printemps. Mais aussi sur Grand Line, alors, la saison importait peu, ce n'étaient que les îles où nous allions qui décidaient pour nous.

Je reconnaissais ton bruit de pas. A force de toujours venir me déranger dans la cuisine, je finissais par reconnaître ton pas. En vérité, surtout le tien. Maintenant, je te savais près de moi, or, tu restais étonnamment silencieux. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, ta voix s'éleva dans la nuit, aussi fragile qu'un papillon aux ailes de cristal que le moindre souffle aurait pu faire s'envoler : « Je crois que je t'aime ». Le silence reprit ses droits sur la nuit. Et je pense avoir rêvé, car je ne t'ai pas entendu repartir, et au matin tu agissais normalement. C'est ça, un effet du clair de lune. Il n'empêche que je me posai des questions sur ma santé mentale « Peu importe, me dis-je. Bientôt, je saurai. ». Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'en avais l'intime conviction. Soudain, j'entendis un murmure : « Demain soir » chuchota la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était à cran. Même Luffy ! Et je finis même par persifler : « Bon sang, vous me gonflez ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour quitter ce bateau… ». Evidemment, j'étais sous le coup de la colère, je ne pensai pas une miette de ce que je venais de dire, mais j'en avais besoin. Ça m'avait détendu, et j'avais pu continuer ma journée, aussi horrible soit-elle.

_Ce soir… _Etrangement, personne ne fut désigné pour être de garde. Ils avaient fini par tous péter les plombs, comme moi, et au diner, un silence de mort pesa. Ne voulant pas mettre en danger mes nakamas, je montai à la vigie. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Je ne l'aperçus que lorsqu'il souffla : « Tu le pensais vraiment, quand tu nous as dit que tu voulais te casser ? ».

Comment pouvait-il imaginer que je pensais vraiment ces paroles insensées ? Et puis, depuis quand il s'intéresse aux autres ? Je soufflai, d'un ton dédaigneux : « Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? ». Il grommela, et je le sentis bizarre. En effet, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Merde. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Et alors, son ton me montra qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et ses paroles mirent à jour la vérité : « Evidemment que ça m'intéresse. Il continua plus doucement, si bien que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Que tu partes à la mer et que tu me laisses à jamais seul, en seule compagnie de mon chagrin. ».

Soufflé, je décidai de chuchoter mes sentiments, ne voulant pas le voir triste : « Comment peux-tu juste en avoir l'idée ? Je ne peux pas partir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car si je partais, cela impliquerait que je sois loin de toi. Plutôt mourir que le contraire… ». Dans mes pensées, la phrase se continuait en « Je t'aime. Tu me rends fou, mais je t'aime ! ». Seulement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Imbécilité de fierté.

Je voyais ses yeux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je continuai : « Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas. ». Tu fais bouger ta tête de haut en bas, montrant que j'ai raison. Alors, ne pouvant pas être plus explicite, je me rapproche de toi. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je peux sentir ton souffle chaud, non brûlant, sur mon visage pâle. Tout mon corps est attiré par toi, tel un immense aimant. N'y tenant plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Tu es surpris, je pense, car tu ne réagis pas tout de suite, tandis que mon cœur explose : ce sentiment que tu fais naître en moi, la proximité de ton corps me rend plus entreprenant… Alors, ma langue, collée à ta bouche, quémande l'accès. Un peu étourdi, tu m'acceptes, et ma langue rejoint avec plaisir la tienne.

A l'inverse de ce que l'on pourrait penser, elles ne cherchent pas à vouloir dominer. Au contraire. Elles mènent une douce valse, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles étaient déjà meilleures amies, qu'elles étaient liées, faites pour être ensemble depuis… L'éternité. Je ne sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, et j'aimerai tellement le savoir…

En tous cas, mon corps bouillonne intérieurement. Ma main droite vient caresser tes boucles d'oreilles, les faisant doucement tinter. Tu commences enfin à te rendre compte de ce qui se passe, et je vois tes yeux commencer à pleurer, et tes mains, protectrices, m'entourer le bas du dos.

Par manque de souffle, nous devons nous séparer. Nous haletons tous les deux, au même rythme. Tu as les yeux brillants, et je souris, en comptant sur mon air crétin que je dois arborer, pour te montrer comme je suis heureux. Tu rejoins mon sourire au mien, et mes bras passent derrière ton cou.

Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Enlacés, nous restons silencieux un bon moment, avec comme seuls témoins les astres.

Tu sens bon. Je ne pensai pas que tu pouvais être aussi tendre, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ? Je profite au maximum de l'instant présent. De nos deux corps rapprochés. De nos sentiments. De ta chaleur. De toi. De nous.

Notre étreinte se relâcha maladroitement et, tes gestes, parlants bien mieux que tes mots, m'indiquent clairement que tu sais qu'à présent je ne partirai pas. Tu es rassuré. Ce sentiment est réciproque, cependant pour des raisons différentes. Je vivais dans l'angoisse que tu me rejettes, que tu me haïsses, et que tu ne veuilles plus de nos petites bagarres, seuls moments où je pouvais espérer t'effleurer. J'ai tellement mis de temps à comprendre mes sentiments envers toi…

Alors, le regard toujours rivé l'un sur l'autre, tu me portes, telle une princesse, jusqu'à la chambre commune aux garçons. Et, comble pour moi, je ne proteste pas, je te laisse agir librement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu es si gentil…

Silencieux, tu me poses dans mon hamac en me dévorant des yeux, et tu me murmures les trois mots que j'entendais seulement dans mes rêves les plus fous : « Je t'aime ». Tu déposes un léger baiser sur ma joue, et va te coucher à ton tour. Mais, je me sentais un peu seul et j'avais froid, alors qu'il faisait toujours la même température qu'hier. Je me relève, et entre dans ton hamac. Je chuchote un bref « Je peux ? » et tu m'accordes cette permission avec un grand sourire. Je me blottis dans tes bras, ton corps chaud me réchauffe, mon cœur, et mon âme. Je me sens si bien…

Ce matin, je me réveille d'un coup. Avais-je donc rêvé ? Sûrement. Dommage, cela avait l'air si réel… Lui avouerai-je un jour, mon attirance ? Qui vivra verra… Je marmonnai malgré moi : « Quel merveilleux rêve » et me levai, déçu. Quand soudain, un bras me retint. Un bras à la peau mate, qui contrastait avec mon bras de lait.

Zoro. Mais que fais-tu ? Inconsciemment, tu t'acharnais sur moi. Ton visage est à nouveau sans expression : il n'avait changé que le temps d'un doux rêve. Le plus beau de tous les rêves. Un rêve… à deux. Mon cerveau me dit alors « Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ». Et mon cœur lui répondit : « Pourquoi pas ici, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Y-a-t-il un meilleur moment… Pour vivre un rêve ?* ».

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, tu me souffles alors : « Arrête de prendre la réalité pour des rêves, s'il te plait… ». Et tu me fis un doux sourire…

* * *

* : "Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ici ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Y-a-t-il un meilleur moment… Pour vivre un rêve ?" : Il me semble que c'est dans le film "Ratatouille" :3

* * *

Ayééééé ! J'ai fini ! ça vous a plu ? Ou pas du tout ? Svp, une petite review ! -ça fait une peu chien abandonné qui demande à manger, de demander des reviews, non ? U.u xD -.

En tous cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, et espère vous en avoir donné également !


End file.
